


My Home is in Your Arms

by Aphelyon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: 100 words is hard ok, Comfort, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, or more accurately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphelyon/pseuds/Aphelyon
Summary: These days Paul hovers a little closer, and when Hugh smiles it's a little more brittle than before. But now they have each other again to help each other to heal over time.Short drabble-ish.





	My Home is in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> **Unauthorized copying of this work, any and all of my works, inclusive of writing and all artwork imagery of my creations, to any and all other sites is not permitted.**
> 
> Un-Beta'd. Quick, rough, little ficlet from the Discord - just polished up a touch.

“You ok, Hugh?” Paul asks, noticing that Hugh is a little off balance this evening. 

“A little shaken, I burnt myself at work.” His smile is thin, even a little brittle. “You know how it is.”

Paul nods, despite them both knowing that he doesn’t. Not really. He gathers Hugh up in his arms and Hugh’s head automatically falls against Paul’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. It’s grounding to him now, more than ever. They're home, now.

For a time, they just breathe together.

“You still seeing the Counselor?” Paul asks after a long comforting silence. 

“Yeah.” He says softly, squeezing Paul tightly. Paul goes to move out from under him, it’s usually his sign that he wants to be let go, that it’s enough. “No. Don’t go, please. A little longer?” 

“Of course, babe.” Paul settles back and rests his cheek against Hugh’s perfect curls. “Anything you need.”

//end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! As always I love your thoughts and feedback, it's tremendously appreciated.
> 
> You can also come find me over at Aphelyons.tumblr.com - I post drawings of Culmets stuff I do there too.


End file.
